


Through Thick and Thin

by orphan_account



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While storming Mount Weather, Clarke finds Bellamy half dead causing everything to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Clarke walked into the dimly lit room, with her mother, Octavia, and the commander following closely behind her. The plan was in motion. The grounder army had infiltrated Mount Weather and caused a distraction. It was their job to find the prisoners and release them, they needed all the help they could get. The blue glow illuminated several cages placed sporadically throughout the room and Clarke knew she was back in the right place.

She turned around hastily to Lexa, "We don't have much time. You need to explain what's going on to your people. They'll never believe that we're here to help them, unless you talk to them first."

Instead of replying, Lexa walked towards the cages, "We have come to free you, but we don't have much time. The Sky People are with us now, we leave with them alongside us as allies, or we don't leave at all." Lexa's voice boomed, echoing off the walls. No one dared to protest, despite their agreement on not. Most of the grounders in the cages nodded and let out war cries, happy to be free. Lexa took out her spear to break the locks, "Help me with the cages," she said turning back to the group.

Clarke nodded, and began to move towards them with Octavia on her heels. "Clarke," Abby breathed her eyes suddenly fixed on something in the very back of the room.  
Clarke stopped in her tracks and looked up, her blood turning to ice. It took Clarke a minute to recognize the dark haired man dangling upside down several feet away from her. His ankles wore cuffs, bound to a long chain hanging from the ceiling, and his strong arms that once held her in his embrace, now dangled helplessly from his shoulders.

It couldn't be him. He was supposed to stay safe. He was supposed to be in and out. He wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was Octavia's strangled cry that snapped Clarke out of her trance. First she said his name like a whisper, then suddenly it was a scream. "Bellamy!" she cried her legs suddenly barreling out in front of her, pushing her towards him. As soon as she closed the distance between them she reached up and yanked the wires out of him, stopping whatever blood transfusion was going on. She grabbed his face, which was now drained of all life and color and cradled it between her hands. "Clarke we don't have time for this!" Lexa yelled, having already freed some of the prisoners. Clarke ignored her, and brought her shaking fingers up to his neck searching for a pulse. It was faint, but there. With tears beginning to form in her eyes, she pulled out the knife she had kept tucked in her jacket sleeve to cut the rope connected to the chain he was hanging from, but it was far out of her reach.

In desperation, she began climbing the crates next to him, but was shaking too much to get a good footing. No, Clarke thought to herself. If you want to save him, you can't let your emotions get in the way. But Clarke just started crying harder, hysteria taking over, and soon Abby was there helping a trembling Clarke down.

"I'll do it," Octavia said, tears also streaming down her face as she reached for the knife in Clarke's hand. Feeling helpless, Clarke just let go of the knife and she and Abby moved towards Bellamy's body to catch him when the rope was cut. "I'll help," a voice called out and Clarke turned. One of the grounders, headed towards them instead of running for the door like everyone else. She was shorter than Clarke, looked like she was in her twenties, and had what appeared to be brown hair that was dirty and matted to her face. "If it weren't for him, I'd be the one dangling upside down right now," she said looking Clarke dead in the eyes. Clarke just nodded, not wasting time with questions. "Get ready to catch his legs," the girl nodded and Octavia called down to them after already scaling the crates. "Get ready!" There was a fire in her eyes like usual, and Clarke had begun to see it burned brighter when it came to saving her brother.

She stretched out her arms and begun to slowly but surely work the knife through the rope. It finally broke, and the three girls caught Bellamy, stumbling slightly under the weight. They gently lowered him to the ground, and Clarke immediately fell to her knees pulling his head into her lap and brushing his hair off his face.

Octavia joined her on the floor and took her brother's hand. "CLARKE NOW!" Lexa's voice suddenly boomed. With the help of the grounders she freed first, they had managed to release everyone in the cages. "We have to go!" "No!" Clarke screamed back, "he can't walk I'm not just leaving him here!" Lexa narrowed her eyes, "Make your own choices Clarke of the Sky People, but I'm not letting any more of my people die here." Clarke stared back, refusing to let her gaze waiver, "I'm not letting any more of my people die here either."

Something looked like it had dawned on Lexa, and suddenly, the commander gave Clarke a smile. "You have a brave heart Clarke, much more so than I. I will help make sure the rest of your people make it out with us," Clarke looked at her, a silent thank you being exchanged between them. Lexa nodded in acknowledgment, and then turned around and sprinted through the door.

Clarke quickly turned her attention back to Bellamy, who Octavia was already trying to prod awake. "Bellamy," Clarke whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry. This is my fault, and I know there's no way you could ever forgive me. But I need you to open your eyes. I need you to wake up. If not for me, then for your sister." There was no response, and Clarke felt for his pulse again. It was so weak, she was afraid she might just be imagining it. "Wake up," Clarke said, a little more forcefully. "Wake up," she said even louder. Still nothing. "BELLAMY WAKE UP!" Clarke finally screeched clutching Bellamy's body protectively to her.

Octavia turned to Abby, her calm appearance also fading, "You're a doctor! Help him!" Abby just shook her head, her voice faltering, "I have no equipment, I have no idea how much blood they took. He could already be- "SHUT UP!" Clarke screamed. "And fix him!"  
Abby flinched, and before she could respond, the grounder girl chimed in, "I have an idea." Clarke watched as she quickly got up and walked to a large bin, pulling out a syringe.

"I saw the mountain men use this once to wake someone up. They were torturing him for information." Octavia eyed it suspiciously, "What if you're wrong? What if it kills him?"

"You got a better idea?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Let me see it," Abby said walking over and taking it from her. After inspecting the label she nodded, "If he's alive, this'll wake him up." Clarke's mind reeled as Octavia turned back to look at her brother, "so if this doesn't work..." she trailed off and Clarke saw the pain in her eyes as her body stiffened. "Let me do it," Clarke said holding out her arm to her mother. As soon as she felt the syringe being placed in her hand, Clarke closed her fingers around it. She took a deep, shaky breath, and brought her face down to Bellamy's ear and whispered a silent prayer that no one else could hear, "I can't do this without you," her voice faltered, and her tears dripped from her face onto Bellamy's. And then Clarke gathered her strength and plunged the syringe into Bellamy's neck.

At first, nothing happened. Clarke felt her heart drop, and a feeling of utter hopelessness started boiling in the pit of her stomach. And then, before she could even register what was happening, Bellamy's eyes shot open.

* * *

 Bellamy opened his eyes in a panic, his heart beating out of his chest. He looked around the room, taking nothing in until he heard the one voice that had guided his actions ever since he was a little boy. The one voice that he would know anywhere. "Bellamy?" Octavia asked, her voice cracking. Bellamy's eyes finally rested on her, and his breathing calmed, the fear and discomfort slowly leaving his body. "O?" Octavia nodded, tears of joy spilling from her eyes, "Bell," she cried, "we thought you were dead." "We?" Bellamy asked weakly, noticing that his head was in someone's lap.

Bellamy attempted to sit up, and Octavia, as well as the hands behind him helped. Octavia threw her arms around him and he hugged her back in relief, realizing that just hours ago, he thought he would never see his sister again. But here she was, looking as powerful and strong as ever.

When Octavia let go, he turned around and froze, trying not to double over. He looked at the girl kneeling on the floor in front of him looking at the ground. Her golden blonde hair was messy, and her face was stained with tears and dirt. Her blue eyes were bloodshot, and her arms lay limply by her side with a syringe in her right hand, but she still managed to be the most beautiful girl Bellamy had ever seen. "Clarke?" he asked his voice cracking.

She snapped her head up looking at him questioningly. It took her a moment to respond, confusion etched all across her features. Confusion of what? That he was alive? That he was talking to her? "Bellamy," she responded with quiet shame in her voice, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know you probably don't want to see me ever again, and I can't blame-" In a matter of seconds, Bellamy closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "Clarke," he whispered again in pure disbelief, trying to make sure that she was really here with him.

At first Clarke didn't respond, clearly surprised, and then she wrapped herself around him, and began trembling in his arms, making Bellamy hold her tighter. He inhaled, taking in her familiar scent. "I thought you were dead," Clarke whispered, shaking harder against him, "I thought I killed you." "Princess," he breathed against her neck feeling like he had just been stabbed in the gut, thinking about the guilt she had been carrying.

"I came here on my own. This isn't your fault."

He wanted nothing more then to take all her hurt away. He would go through the harvesting process a million times, if it just meant taking away everything that had ever made her feel this kind of pain. "I thought you were dead," she repeated a sob escaping her throat as she clung to him harder. He could feel her tears dripping onto his bare chest, and Bellamy had to close his eyes in fear that the tears threatening to spill out of his own eyes would overflow. Tears for everything that's happened since that first day he stepped on the ground, tears for Octavia and the life she had to lead, and most of all, tears for the strong, crying girl in his arms that had finally broken down. "I'm right here," he whispered to her quietly.

He felt her nod, as she let out a shaky breath never releasing her grip on him. "Please don't do that to me ever again." "I won't," he said gently stroking her hair. "You have to promise me," Clarke said firmly, fear creeping back into her voice. Bellamy didn't understand why he was so important to her. He didn't really understand what was happening at all, but he murmured a comforting "I promise," in her ear, and he felt Clarke begin to breathe easier against him. "I hate to break this up," a familiar voice said as Bellamy looked towards it, "but we need to get out of here." Gently pulling away from Clarke, but intertwining their fingers, Bellamy smiled at the grounder, "You know I never did catch your name." "Echo," she said smiling back. "And I'm sorry for spitting in your eye." Bellamy chuckled, "I probably deserved it."

Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand and stood up, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "She's right," Clarke said her voice once again strong and her stature never faltering, "It's time to save our friends."

Bellamy smiled. That was his princess. He stood up, and Octavia followed suit. He looked past Echo, and saw Abby standing near her. Bellamy nodded in acknowledgment and she smiled back at him.

Everyone started towards the door, but Octavia called him back, "Bell wait." He turned to see her pulling something out of her bag. His jacket. "I figured you'd want this back," she said handing it over with smile. "How did you know?" Bellamy said smiling at her and zipping it up, especially thankful since he wasn't wearing a shirt. "And these might come in handy," she said giving him his pants and shoes. "I knew you were wearing grounder clothes when you came here, and I had a feeling you'd want to change." Bellamy took the clothes from Octavia and put his arm around her, "You're the best sister ever, you know that?" "Sure do," Octavia said grinning at him.

Bellamy quickly pulled the pants on over the white shorts they had put on him and slipped into the shoes. They headed towards the door, where Clarke and Abby were waiting. "Echo went ahead, but she told me to tell you to be safe," Clarke told him with a hint of something in her voice that Bellamy couldn't quite put his finger on. He nodded, "Let's save our friends," Clarke looked into his eyes and Bellamy held her gaze. This is what they've been waiting for. This is what they've been fighting for. It was time to get their people back.

Finally breaking his gaze, Clarke spun around on her heels determinedly with Bellamy right by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke didn't know exactly what she expected to see, but it definitely wasn't this. Battle raged on all around her, people were screaming, blood was everywhere, and reapers were running wildly through the halls. The first time her eyes fell on a dying grounder, she wanted to stop. To help him. To do something.

He was making grunting noises filled with so much pain that Clarke felt a wave of nausea rush over her. His face was bloody and battered, an arrow was sticking out of his stomach, and a bloody stump lay in place of his leg.

Bellamy, obviously sensing her hesitation shook his head at her, eyes cast downward. "There's nothing we can do." Clarke knew he was right. With a grim face, she knelt down and put her hand over the dying man's. She took the dagger out of her waistband and looked him straight in the eye. He nodded at her, a silent thank you. "Yu gonplei ste odon," she whispered as she slid the blade into his throat.

Clarke stood up, and wiped her knife on her pants leg. They had to move. "Come on" Clarke said to the others, "the dorm is this way."

With Bellamy by her side and Octavia and Abby following close behind, they took off towards the direction Clarke had motioned to. She hadn't stayed here long, but she knew her way around after slaving over her map for countless hours trying to figure a way out of this hell.

Before Clarke knew what was happening, a woman in a white coat lunged for her out of nowhere, knife in hand and a scowl on her face. Doctor Tsing. Clarke was on the ground in an instant, hearing Bellamy call out her name before her head hit the floor and pain shot through her body like an electric current. Clarke could just groggily make out Tsing hovering over her face as she pinned her down, staring at her with pure loathing in her eyes. "This is because of you," she spat. "Everything that's happening is because of you!" Clarke tried to push her off, but Tsing's body held hers down and the pain in her head was throwing off her balance.

"This is for keeping us from the ground," the doctor said raising her knife as Clarke continued to struggle beneath her.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and the weight was lifted from her chest. Clarke turned her head and saw Tsing lying on the ground, a bullet hole in her head.

Clarke looked up and saw Bellamy, with Octavia's gun in hand, hovering over the fallen doctor. She breathed a sigh of relief, as Bellamy knelt down next to her. "You okay princess?" he asked looking her over for injuries. Clarke nodded and winced at the pain in her head. "I'm fine." Bellamy didn't seem too convinced, but he helped Clarke up keeping a hand on his back to steady her.

"Let's go."

When they were almost to the dorm, Clarke was greeted by a group of familiar faces. "Clarke!" someone yelled. She turned to see a figure barreling towards her that engulfed her in a giant bear hug. "Jasper!" she exclaimed hugging him back with a smile. As soon as Jasper pulled back he was suddenly met with another pair of arms and Octavia was squeezing the life out of him. Clarke laughed and looked over at Bellamy, to see Miller basically tackling him. "We thought you were dead man!" he said slapping him on the back.

Bellamy just grinned. "I'm not easy to kill."

Clarke suddenly saw Monty in the crowd and he rushed over to give her a brief hug. "How did you guys get out?" she asked him taking in her surroundings. Suddenly she spotted Lexa and Echo in the middle of the group. It was them.

Bellamy rushed over to the two, obviously drawing the same conclusion. He pulled Echo into a hug. "Thank you," he said the sincerity of it clear in his voice.

Clarke looked away, a wave of jealousy washing over her that made her insides boil. She had more important things to worry about.

"Guys!" she said over the crowd, "we're not out of the woods yet. We need to get out of here now." Everyone murmured in agreement and started following Clarke back the way she came. "Wait!" Jasper said joining Clarke at the front of the crowd. "I have to go get Maya. She went to medical to find the leftover bone marrow injections. She can't go on the ground without it." Clarke froze and looked at him sharply, "You mean the bone marrow of our people? The kids that died getting it extracted?" Jasper just shook his head, "There's no use wasting it Clarke. Better Maya use it then the mountain men."

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll go. I know my way through medical, you don't."

"Clarke no!" Jasper protested, "I need to go after her."

"What you need is to lead these kids. They look up to you now. You've kept them alive the entire time you've been in here. And what good are you to them or Maya if you die just because you got lost?"

Jasper looked away from her, his jaw clenched. "Fine. Go. Just come back in one piece." He slipped something into Clarke's hand, "And take this just in case." Clarke looked at the object he had just given her and gave him a small smile, "I will. You just get everyone out." She turned to leave, hoping to sneak past Abby. Her mom would never approve of her plan, it would be easier on both of them for her to hear it from Jasper once she had already left. "Right behind you princess," a voice said making her whirl around. Bellamy. Clarke wanted to protest, the image of him and Echo embracing burned into her head, but she wanted him to come with her.

Despite the brave face she put on, she didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to let Bellamy out of her sight ever again. She had almost gotten him killed once and just the thought was enough to make her feel sick. Clarke nodded at him trying her best to keep her emotions at bay, "Follow me."

* * *

 

Bellamy ran after Clarke as she sprinted through corridor after corridor, making what felt like a million turns. He'd never met Maya, and she definitely wasn't his priority. Especially if she had been working for them. But there was no way he was ever letting her Clarke do this by herself, and there was no use trying to talk her out of it. Once Clarke set her mind on something, there was no stopping her.

When they finally reached the medical ward, the door was already open.

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look before entering the room. The hospital beds were messy and unmade, and looked like they had just been recently inhabited. Medicines and other medical supplies littered the floor, and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from across the room.

"Maya?" Clarke called walking hesitantly around. "Are you here?"

Bellamy looked around, feeling a knot twist in his stomach. Something wasn't right. Everything was too still, too serene, too perfect.

"Hello Clarke," a voice said behind them. Bellamy spun around startled and heard Clarke let out a gasp. "Cage," she breathed looking him over. A tall man with brown hair and a suit stood in from of him. People in protective suits stood on either side of the man, with guns pointed directly at him and Clarke.

Bellamy moved in front of her protectively, stepping in between Clarke and Cage. Cage just chuckled at the notion and raised his eyebrows and Clarke.

"So that's why you were so dead set on getting out of here."

Clarke ignored the comment and looked Cage in the eye, her powerful stance showing just how brave and fiery she was. "Where's Maya?" Clarke asked, voice full of malice and spite. Even though he was the one with the weapons, Bellamy could have sworn he saw the man flinch under Clarke's glare.

"Maya's fine," Cage said, hands by his side. "Although she's not on the top of my list right now, she's still one of my people. She will make it to the ground. You two unfortunately, won't be so lucky."

A siren sounded, and the doors to the medical ward sealed shut, trapping them inside. Bellamy looked around in panic, searching for another way out. But there were no other doors, and there certainly weren't any windows underground. He had no options, but he didn't care. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but he wasn't going to let them lay a hand on Clarke.

Cage sneered at them, "Since this boy looks so willing to die for you, we might as well give him his wish." He turned to his guards, "Kill him." "Wait!" Clarke yelled pushing herself in front of Bellamy and out of his protection. "Clarke, stop!" Bellamy said desperately attempting to get her to stand back behind him, "You'll get yourself killed!" "Trust me," Clarke whispered under her breath. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and looked up at Cage.

"You were right. You've been working towards the ground for years, and we had no right to keep you from it. You deserve to walk on it far more than we do, and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Bellamy just stared at her. What was she doing?

Cage looked at her as well, surprise clearly etched on his face. "I'm glad you've finally recognized you're mistakes. But I'am afraid it's too-" Cage was cut off when something exploded in front of him and a giant wave of smoke snaked around him and his guards causing them to cough and fall to the ground. "Come on!" Clarke screamed racing across the room with Bellamy in tow.

She stopped when she reached a wall, and Bellamy finally saw what she was getting at. An air vent was installed just a couple feet above their reach. Wasting no time, Bellamy rolled over the closest hospital bed and helped Clarke stand on top. She undid the filter and quickly crawled inside, Bellamy following right behind her. The space was uncomfortable and claustrophobic to say the least, but as soon as he managed to pull himself in he took off after Clarke.

"How did you do that?" he asked her as soon as they were a few feet into the small crawl space.

"Jasper gave me the bomb. I'm pretty sure he picked it off a guard. We have to hurry though. It just disorients them, so they should be after us in no time." Bellamy chuckled, and Clarke turned around to face him, "What?"

"Who knew a you could be such a badass?"

She smiled at him, "You did." Clarke started crawling through the space again, stopping when she came to another vent. Bellamy pulled off the cover and looked into the room. It was a small square with an opening on one side, dull colored walls, and a weird looking floor. "I'll check it out," Bellamy said preparing to lower himself down. Clarke nodded, and Bellamy sucked in his breath as he fit himself through the small rectangle. He let himself dangle from the ventilation system to make the fall shorter, and then let go. He landed roughly on his side, but nothing was really injured.

He looked up to see Clarke following his lead, and fearlessly landing on the ground next to him. They both sat there for a moment breathing heavily, and then Bellamy turned to look at her. He pushed a stray piece of her golden blonde hair behind her ear and her blue emeralds resting on his own eyes. They were so close. If Bellamy just leaned in a little more than- Clarke shook her head and pulled back, a look of shame crossing her features. Then her eyes rested on the floor.

"Wait a minute," Clarke said breaking away from him and standing up. Bellamy looked around in surprise, "What is it?" "This room..." she began, "It-"

She was cut off by the sound of clapping, and Bellamy whipped his head around to find Cage standing in the door once more. "That was a brave effort Clarke. I have to give you points for trying." The guards pointed their guns at them and Bellamy's blood ran cold. "I'm afraid you can't escape through your vents this time."

Clarke just looked at them, a smirk forming on her lips, "You're right. We can't." Before Bellamy knew what was happening, Clarke smacked her hand against a giant button on the wall and the floor beneath him disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke landed with a thud and winced. Her head was killing her from her scuffle with Doctor Tsing, and she was pretty sure she had a concussion."What the hell?" she heard Bellamy exclaim. She turned to see him pushing himself off the mass of bodies with a look of horror on his face.

"They're harvested grounders," Clarke said bitterly, climbing out and sitting on the edge of the large bin they had landed in. She bit her lip. If she hadn't gotten to Bellamy in time he would be the one lying dead in here, his body wasting away and waiting to be eaten by reapers. She felt like throwing up.

Clarke jumped to the ground cringing as another wave of pain shot through her head as soon as her feet made contact with the cave floor.

"You alright?" Bellamy asked, jumping down to join her. She nodded, "I'm fine."

He gave her a look, "Clarke if something's wrong you have to tell me." "Nothing's wrong Bellamy!" Clarke snapped, the words coming out harsher than she intended. A look of hurt flashed across his features and Clarke instantly felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry," Clarke said. "I just have a headache, it's not a big deal. Right now, our focus needs to be on getting out of here and back to our friends."

Bellamy tensed and ran a hand over his face, clearly weighing his options. He finally sighed and looked at her, "You've been through here before princess. Lead the way." Clarke nodded, and they took off through the tunnels.

* * *

After walking for what felt like hours, Bellamy slowed to a stop beside her. "Maybe we should rest," he said looking her over. Clarke wanted to protest, but the throbbing in her head wasn't getting any better.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. Bellamy plopped himself down against the cave wall and Clarke followed his lead, keeping some distance between them. As much as she ached to be near him, she didn't really know where they stood. She honestly didn't see how he could even look at her after what she did.

They were broth breathing heavily, their breaths coming in and out in perfect harmony. Clarke didn't even realize how exhausted she was until she sat down, but she wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Bellamy and go to sleep.

"So was that the same way you escaped last time?" Bellamy asked breaking the silence between them.

"Yes," Clarke said thinking back to that day. "Anya and I fell down the chute and wandered through these tunnels for ages."

"You think you know the way out?" Bellamy asked her, worry in his voice. "I don't know," Clarke admitted. "I didn't exactly make it out the proper way the first time." Bellamy looked like he wanted to ask her more, she hadn't exactly told him about her jumping off a cliff and being rescued by their former enemy.

He didn't push her though, he just stared at the cave walls seemingly lost in thought.

"I didn't know you were a hugger," Clarke suddenly blurted out trying to keep her voice light. She failed.

"What?" Bellamy asked turning his head to look at her. Clarke swallowed, "I just didn't see you as the hugging type. You know with Echo and all."

"I've hugged you," he replied immediately, making Clarke turn slightly pink. "That's different," she muttered under her breath. "She saved our friends Clarke. And she helped you save my life. I guess I was just trying to say thanks." He looked at her suspiciously, his brown eyes staring into her blue ones questioningly. "How did you know that?" Clarke asked him, knowing there was no way him and Echo could have a chance to talk about the situation. "Know what?" Bellamy asked her confused. "That she helped save your life. You were passed out the entire time."

"I saw the syringe in your hand Clarke. She was the only one who would know anything about it. She was locked up in the harvest chamber for who knows how long. I just assumed." Clarke shook her head, "Well she's not the only one. My mom's a doctor, she knew. She told us if you were alive, it would wake you up."

"That's not-" Bellamy started to say before abruptly cutting himself off, a look of realization suddenly dawning on his face. "What?" Clarke said trying to prod it out of him. "It's nothing Clarke," he replied, his voice dark. He kept his eyes staring straight ahead, trying not to look at her. "You're right, your mom could of figured it out too. I just didn't think about it."

"Bellamy," Clarke pressed beginning to get fed up, "what were you going to say?" "Just drop it Clarke," he said his voice blunt and to the point. "Bellamy! You can't keep things from me, we need to be honest with each other," she protested. He let out a sigh and turned to her hesitantly, "It's not a medicine. It's an invention."

Clarke froze, feeling something inside her crack, "What's in it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it was made by Mount Weather with chemicals they created. Chemicals that no one on the Ark, or even grounders could know anything about."

Clarke felt her insides boiling with rage. Her mom had no idea. She had no idea what that injection would do to him. "She lied," Clarke whispered, more to herself than to Bellamy. "She told us if it didn't wake you up you were dead. If the injection didn't work, she wanted us to think you were dead and leave you behind." "Clarke," Bellamy said, "she was trying to protect you. All of you. If I didn't wake up, leaving me was your only option." "Don't say that," Clarke snapped at him, "I never would have left you there. My mom knew that."

Bellamy looked at her steadily, "Exactly. As long as you and Octavia were safe, I wouldn't of cared what happened to me. Your mom did the right thing." Clarke looked back at Bellamy, surprised to see not one trace of hatred or loathing in his eyes.

There was something else there entirely.

"How can you look at me like that?" Clarke whispered so quietly she was surprised he even heard her. "Like what?" Bellamy asked softly, refusing to break her gaze.

"Like  _that_ ," Clarke said back, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Like you don't hate me for sending you there to die." "Clarke," Bellamy said looking at her seriously, "don't ever say anything like that again." "What do you mean?" she asked him, her confusion portrayed clearly in her voice. He moved closer to her and took her face in his hands, "There is not a force in this universe that could make me hate you." Clarke started crying for the millionth time that day, the tears burning a hot trail down her dirty face and the sobs making her throat feel thick and heavy.

Bellamy's face was suddenly filled with pain, and before she knew it he was pulling her into his strong arms. "I'm so sorry," she cried against his chest, feeling guilty for taking his comfort but needing it too much to turn it down.

Bellamy just sat there and held her, until eventually her sobs turned into a quiet sniffle. Clarke pulled away from him and gingerly stood up, trying to reel in her emotions. They had to get to their friends. "We should start moving again," she said brushing the dirt from the cave off of her pants and pretending like she didn't just have a breakdown.

Bellamy pushed himself off the ground and nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Even though they had only been walking for about an hour, Bellamy was already exhausted again. Apparently they had taken a lot more blood then he'd realized, and whatever was in that syringe only went so far. When they came across a series of different tunnels, Bellamy looked at Clarke, "Any idea which way?" Clarke shook her head. "I know one of them leads to a giant waterfall, so that's something we need to avoid. It could be any of these, maybe even more than one." Bellamy thought for a moment, if Clarke didn't know where to go they would have to rely on luck. "Then we pick one," he said, "and if it doesn't look right then we turn back."

Before Clarke could respond, someone let out a giant roar and they both turned around startled. An army of crazed reapers were charging towards them with spears in their hands, and they looked ready to kill.

Bellamy quickly grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her towards the nearest tunnel. The reapers chased after them, screaming and hooting, making Bellamy run faster.

Suddenly, he heard the distant roaring of water and his blood turned to ice. They stopped as soon as they came to a drop off, over looking the tallest (and only) waterfall he had ever seen. Bellamy turned around in panic, but the reapers showed no sign of stopping. Bellamy cursed under his breath. They had no weapons, there was no way they could take all of them at once.

"Any bright ideas princess?" he asked not taking his eyes off the small army. "Just one," Clarke said.

Bellamy noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and before he knew what was happening Clarke was jumping off the edge of the cliff.

"CLARKE!" Bellamy screamed, and without even thinking, he threw himself off the cliff after her.

_A.N. Alright guys so sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. I'm also sorry if this seems a little repetitive with what happened to Clarke and Anya, but I always wondered what it would be like if Clarke and Bellamy ended up in the tunnels and jumped off the waterfall together. Something completely different will happen from there. Anyway let me know what you think, and tell me if there's anything you want to see! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedicated to Daisy :)_

* * *

Time slowed as Bellamy fell, unable to see with the wind and spray in his eyes. He had already lost sight of Clarke, and he didn't even know if a human being could survive this kind of fall. But the moment Clarke jumped, Bellamy felt like half of himself had disappeared below him, and he knew he had no choice but to follow her.

As soon as he sliced through the cold water, he felt a stinging sensation on every inch of his body. The impact was a weird sort of pain he'd never experienced before.

Bellamy could hear the roar of the waterfall like a soft, distant thrumming. His eyes felt heavy and his arms and legs felt like they weighed five hundred pounds each. Using all of his strength, Bellamy lifted his arms and propelled his body upward for air.

Teaching himself to swim was probably the best decision he'd ever made.

The moment Bellamy's face broke the surface of the water he screamed her name. "Clarke!" he yelled, but his cry was lost under the loud roar of the waterfall. "CLARKE!" Bellamy yelled again, keeping himelf afloat and looking around frantically. Unless she had also snuck off to give herself swimming lessons when they were all back at the drop ship, she had no idea how to keep her head above water.

He had to find her.

He dove frantically, not even bothering to come up for air, not even caring if his lungs were screaming at him for a break. All he cared about was the girl with the emerald green eyes, the girl who looked at each new plant or animal in wonder, the girl who could lead an army of grounders into battle. The girl who would never leave him behind.

Bellamy opened his eyes under the water, but all he could see was endless blue.  _Where was she?_  Bellamy finally came up for air and went back down immediately, his exhausted body fueled with a determination to find Clarke.

Finally, Bellamy saw it. A flash of blonde hair against the solid colored water. He swam furiously toward her, unable to make out anything but the outline of her body.

When he reached her, Bellamy wrapped an arm around Clarke's small waist and pulled her up to the surface with him. He swam to the shore as fast as he could, collapsing when he finally made it. But he had to push himself up, he had to find the strength. Getting a good look at Clarke's pale face was all it took.

"Clarke!" he yelled moving closer and hovering over her body in panic. Her eyes were closed, and her chest wasn't rising and falling like it used to. "Clarke open your eyes dammit!" he growled, cupping her face in his hands.

Bellamy didn't know what to do, he hadn't had any medical experience besides the times he watched Clarke helping out kids back at the drop ship. There was only one thing he knew to try, the same think he had seen Clarke do to Lincoln when his heart stopped.

He pressed his hands on Clarke's chest and started compressions. "Clarke you need to wake up do you hear me?" Compression. "I just found you again." Compression. "If I get to live you're not allowed to die." Compression. Bellamy was running out of patience, "CLARKE WAKE UP!" he yelled, a sob building in his throat. He needed her. God he needed her and he didn't realize how much until this very moment. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Bellamy felt something inside of him break, and suddenly he was a mad man screaming incomprehensible things to Clarke and doing compressions at the same time. Didn't she understand what would happen if she died?

The moment he heard a cough, time slowed. He felt all the panic leaving his body, a flood of love and relief quickly replacing it. Clarke turned her head to the side, her wet hair matted to her face, and started sputtering out water.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered, his body filled with more relief than he had ever felt in his life. She turned back to look at him, eyes locking with his, breathing heavily. Before she even got out two words, Bellamy's lips were on hers, his thumb tenderly stroking her cheek. She kissed him back immediately, and he could feel all the emotions she was pouring into him, into  _them_. She tangled her fingers into his wet hair, and Bellamy deepened the kiss. Clarke's back was still pressed up against the wet sea bed, and he was on his knees right next to her.

Her lips were soft, despite being in the outdoors for so long, and her taste reminded him of the days back at the drop ship. When they made the rules. When it was just him and Clarke leading 98 kids against the world.

Bellamy finally pulled away, knowing he had to let Clarke breathe. She opened her eyes slowly, and gazed up at him. "Thanks," she said breathlessly, a smile on her face. Bellamy just laughed, "For which part princess? Saving your life or that other thing that just happened?"

Clarke pushed herself up against a large piece of seabed resting against it. "Technically I saved your life first. So now we're even," she said a teasing tone to her voice.

Bellamy smirked, "So the second thing then."

She blushed and tried to look away, but Bellamy quickly put a hand on her face turning it back towards him. "Don't ever feel like you have to hide from me," he said in all seriousness. He wanted her to know that there was nothing she had to be embarrassed about. Nothing she could ever do to make him feel differently about her.

Clarke looked at him softly and nodded, "Okay," she said quietly, bringing up her own small hand to rest on the bigger one on her face.

They just sat like that for a moment, both catching their breaths and enjoying the mere presence of each other's company.

A sharp cry, broke the peaceful silence between them, and Clarke doubled over, hands on her head.

"Clarke!" Bellamy exclaimed immediately closing the small distance between them and pulling her against his chest, "What is it, what's wrong?" "It's my head," Clarke groaned, burying her face in his jacket, "The impact of the fall must of made it worse." Her entire body stiffened, and her face contorted into an expression of pain. Bellamy couldn't take it. "What can I do?" he asked tightening his hold on her.

"Nothing," Clarke said weakly. "We need to get back to the Ark...make sure they all made it," Her voice was wavering. Bellamy shook his head, "As much as I want to get back and make sure Octavia and our friends are safe...Clarke you're in no condition to walk, and it's already getting dark. We need to stop somewhere for the night."

He heard Clarke let out a sigh against him, and stood up slowly. Bellamy kept a hand on her arm to catch her just in case. "Fine," she said, "But let's at least get headed in the right direction." Bellamy nodded reluctantly, putting an arm around Clarke's waist to help her to the woods.

"I'm fine Bellamy," she said trying to detangle herself from him, "It passed. It comes and goes." "I'm not taking any chances," he said stubbornly, refusing to release his hold on her.

Obviously deciding it wasn't worth it, Clarke stopped fighting Bellamy and gave in, letting her shoulders drop. Putting some of her weight on him, he helped her as they stumbled towards the forest.

* * *

They had only been walking a couple minutes, and it had already gotten dark out. Bellamy left Clarke under the protection of a large tree, while he collected wood to start a fire. He wasn't thrilled about leaving Clarke alone for even a minute, but they were goint to need the heat. Their clothes were both still wet, and it had gotten colder as the night went on.

As soon as he got back to the clearing, he immedialy went to work trying to get the wood to light. As soon as the flames were roaring, Bellamy joined Clarke against the tree trunk. She had already removed her jacket, and he did the same. The soaked clothing was just going to make them colder. Bellamy leaned back and Clarke scooted closer to him, intertwining their fingers and resting her head on his shoulder, "You never told me you could swim."

Bellamy looked into the fire, listening to the crackling mix with the sounds of the forest around them. "When you all came back with Octavia bleeding and limping the second day we landed, I felt so useless. I came down here to protect my sister, and day two I'd already screwed up." "Bellamy-" Clarke started, but he cut her off. "I know you probably don't believe it's my fault but it was. I came down here with one purpose: keep Octavia safe. And she could've been killed before I'd even gotten a chance to apologize to her for getting her locked up in the first place. Everything that's happened to her is my fault." Bellamy's chest hurt thinking about his sister and everything he'd put her through. It wasn't fair, why should she always have to suffer for his mistakes?

"I told myself I would never let anything like that happen to her again. So I got up as soon as it was light enough to see, I slipped out and practiced swiming in the lake every day until I got the hang of it. I was back before anyone woke up."

The girls who had always been in his bed from the night before, didn't even notice he was gone. And if they did they never said anything. He didn't tell Clarke though, he didn't even want to be reminded of those days ever again. Of the days when Clarke was with spacewalker and he didn't give two shits about it. Thinking back on Clarke with anyone but him, caused a deep pain in his chest that he had never felt before.

He had never known what jealousy felt like until he met Clarke Griffin.

"Had to be done," Clarke said, snapping him out of his trance. "What?" Bellamy asked, suddenly transportated back to the last time he heard those words. When Octavia was sleeping and he and Clarke were talking, really talking, for the first time since he got her back. Around the roaring fire just like they were right now. When he told Clarke closing the drop ship door had to be done. And when she assured him that giving the guns to Finn and Murphy had to be done too.

"If you didn't let Octavia go, she never would have come back to you," Clarke explained. Bellamy chuckled, "If you love someone set them free huh?" "Sure seems like it in this world," she replied her voice slowly dying out.

Bellamy turned his head slightly to look at Clarke. She looked exhausted, her head taking an obvious toll on her.

"Get some sleep," Bellamy said, "You need it."

Clarke shook her head, "You're not supposed to sleep with a concussion." "I'll wake you up every few hours," he said to her. Bellamy could tell that Clarke was already drifting in and out of consciousness after the day they'd had. "But then  _you_  won't get any sleep," Clarke mumbled, her eyes already closing. Bellamy rearranged them so that Clarke was in his lap, and her head was resting against his chest like a pillow, her small figure against him giving Bellamy all the comfort he needed.

"I'll be fine princess," he whispered soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Go to sleep."

Bellamy knew she would have argued if she could, but Clarke was already sleeping soundly against him, happily wrapped in his arms.

* * *

_A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update! I had to work all weekend, and I had a huge econ project due that I saved until the last minute. As an apology I basically made this chapter nothing but fluff. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this story, but if there's anything you want to see please let me know. I'm open to just about anything. Anyway R &R! :D_


End file.
